fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikaruga (Jesller)
'}} Ikaruga is the leader of the Trinity Raven, and vice-leader of Death's Head Caucus Guild. Appearance Ikaruga has long, bright pink hair which is tied on top of her head in two large buns. She has a curvaceous figure, peach skin, a beauty mark underneath each eye, and red lipstick. She wears a long white kimono with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist as well as a red triangle at the bottom of her dress, decorated by her guild symbol, open at the top to reveal her shoulders and a fair amount of cleavage and closed around the waist by a large black belt. She also has ribbons tied around her sleeves, a buckled strap around her neck and traditional sandals with extremely high platforms soles. Personality Ikaruga is a calm and collected person. She retains a calm demeanor even during battle, though she is not above mocking her opponents and their abilities, yet can also be seen praising their skills if they prove themselves worthy. However, she was visibly upset when she thought Barbara was underestimating her, implying very great self-confidence and pride. She seems to have a penchant for poetic phrasing, a she sees the leader, Barbara, as a rival. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Sword Magic: Mugetsu-Ryu (無月流 Form of the Moonless Sky): Ikaruga uses a katana named Mugetsu-Ryu. the sword has a distinctive appearance, sporting a western-looking red and black handguard and having the traditional yellow and red hilt-wrapping flanked by golden-coloured plates on the hilt, wich ends in a very ornate, carved pommel. The lacquered sheath is red. Ikaruga states that it has the ability to cut through anything. Garuda Flame.gif|Garuda Flame Yasha's Empty Flash.gif|Yasha's Empty Flash Mugetsu-Ryu.jpg|Mugetsu-Ryu * Yasha's Empty Flash: A technique that allows Ikaruga to slash whatever she is attacking without touching it with the blade, shattering even Magic armor or weapons with one attack. * Garuda Flame: A technique that creates fire from Ikaruga's blade, it has the same properties as Yasha's Empty Flash, but burning even that is resistent to fire. * Karna's Wheel: Ikaruga uses Mugestsu-Tyu to cut the opponent's magic, making innafected. * Soma's Bright Moon: At the speed of light Ikaruga is able to slice even ilusions and mental attacks, by cutting the air that surrond her. Elemental Enchant: Ikaruga can add elemental attricbutes into any item. This includes things such as imbuing lightning into her sword, which drastically increases speed and penetrating power, or water to the shoes. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Ikaruga is masterful in swordsmanship, and she had never lost a battle. She was able to easily slice and defeat anyone before it could react. She is seemingly capable of attacking things which are out of her sword's range, sending slashes which fly trough the air itself, and, according to Ikaruga, can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. Immense Speed: Ikaruga is able to slice anything that is from some meters away from her position, without a person seeing her move. She is well knowed from being one of the fastest mage at the history. Category:Jesller Category:Death's Head Caucus Category:Dark Mage Category:Female Category:Holder-Mage Category:Human Category:Trinity Raven Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Canon to Fanon